


Not Your Consolation Prize

by agoodwoman



Series: The First Time [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Post-Arcadia, when they're fighting and flirting, the lines become blurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Consolation Prize

Mulder had been overly tactile during their case to pretend they were married and he knew it was bugging her. He was doing it in spite of it bugging her. If she said it made her uncomfortable he would stop immediately. But it bothered her so he kept doing it. He got close, he made innuendo and he touched her. He pretended to kiss her and he invited her to share a bed. 

If she wasn’t so frustrated by him she might feel turned on by it. Or the other way around. At this point she couldn’t tell which because after their decontamination shower together her desire and anger got mushed together. 

The moving vans would be arriving to clear out their Arcadia Falls home and she was packing the clothing she bought for this case. Sweater sets and cardigans that she would feel uncomfortable at work or church but Mulder made a note that she “rocked the look.” 

Mulder came in and laid himself down on mattress on the floor. The crime scene crew had cleaned up most of the blood but the closet was still destroyed from when Big Mike locked her inside. The headboard and bars for the bed laid against the wall and he rolled around on the duvet that remained to be packed.

“This smells like you,” he commented and pushed his face into it.

Where his filter was hiding she didn’t know. Why did he need to say stuff like that?

Scully folded another sweater and put it on the pile on the table they had used as a makeshift desk. “I slept on it.”

Mulder smelled it again. “Yeah but it doesn’t smell like that face mask gunk.”

Her cheeks flushed a little because she knew he was about to call her out on that. She was trying to put some distance between them and he could tell. 

“I don’t wear it to sleep,” she replied and moved the stack of clothing into her suitcase. She crossed the room to empty her underwear drawer. “Just for twenty minutes to clear things up.”

“I saw the bottle. Matcha Green Tea for moisturizing wellness,” he recited from the bottle. He kicked off his shoes and studied her face as she folded her undergarments. “Your face looks well and moisturized.”

Scully rolled her eyes. This was getting to be more than annoying. 

“Did you hear me?” he asked as he sat up. 

He walked towards her and his face mirrored the look in his hallway. 

No. 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing Mulder but I won’t be consolation prize,” she snapped. 

She was referring to how things had changed between him and Diana. He was a little more than mopey to see his former girlfriend align herself with CGB Spender. 

“You stopped being my consolation prize a long time ago,” he told her as he stepped closer.

“Stop,” she said. She wished she had put her shoes on because at this moment she felt their height difference more than usual. “You don’t want me, you want her. I’m just-”

“I want you,” he said as he closed in on her. “I’ve been trying to tell you for years. I almost kissed you.”

Like she could forget that. She saw the look on his face now. It was honest and there was not falsities in anything he was saying. But she was too stubborn to listen. 

He would say ‘Typical Scully.’

“Since when?” she asked. She needed more answers and proof.

“Since you walked into my office and told me to look beyond the realm of science but I think I was aware of it maybe a year after that,” he admitted. Her eyes grew wide and he nodded. “Okay?” 

Scully nodded. “Okay it’s just hard tell what’s a joke to you anymore, Mulder.”

He took a step back and shook his head before he stepped closer again. “Look, I might not take cases that I don’t think warrant our investigation but I take you seriously. More than I take myself seriously.”

She wanted to roll her eyes at that. 

“You don’t believe me,” he noted.

“I feel like you look at me as the thing you didn’t want but could accept anyway,” she replied.

She didn’t like feeling that way about her best friend. 

“I don’t think anything could be further from the truth,” he said as his hand took hers and he kissed the back of her fingers. “I wouldn’t take a trip to Antarctica for just anyone.”

Her chin tucked in as she contemplated his words.

“But I saw you two-” she started.

“You saw a moment,” he replied gently. “It was nothing more than a hollow moment. I wouldn’t stand here and assure you if it wasn’t.”

“I just thought you were choosing-”

Mulder pulled her closer and put his lips to her forehead. “I think it’s interesting that as I’m trying to seduce you we are still arguing.”

“Seduce me?” she repeated as she looked up into his eyes.

Desire filled his green eyes and his mouth closed towards her. “Are you going to punch me if I try to kiss you?”

“When have I ever done that?” she questioned.

“In 1939,” he said before his mouth closed over hers.

Oh God, her mind screamed. It was exciting and new. He tasted like the coffee they shared an hour ago, like hazelnut and sugar. He tasted like Mulder; the underlying scent he carried with him through the day. His tongue slipped past her lips while his hand cradled her head and the other slipped down to squeeze her backside. There would be no slow, gradual build ups with Mulder. He jumped on a moving train with a potential bomb and declared his intent with a first kiss. 

She realized now that if she had kissed him in that hallway last year, he would have tried to get her to bed. She probably would have gone. 

The kisses grew more fervent and she realized she was moaning quietly into his mouth. Her entire body longed to be touched by him. She wanted his hands everywhere and they were. The hand on her backside slid up her front to touch her breast. Her hand slipped into the back pocket of his jeans and squeezed. 

He had a really nice ass. 

His lips found the sensitive spots on her jaw and neck. Her hands snuck under his shirt to feel the muscles of his back. Things were becoming heated with intent more than just some friendly kisses. Was she ready for that? 

Her body was asking for her to stop thinking. Her heart was aching for some kind of gesture from Mulder and it finally got it. Now her mind was trying to catch up.

Mulder walked them toward the mattress as he shed her of her green jacket. His hands went to the hem of his sweater and he shed it quickly, only breaking the kiss for a moment. Scully reached out to touch the faded scar on his upper chest where she shot him. 

“You wanna know how I got that?” Mulder asked like he was talking to someone else. 

Her mouth crooked up into a smile, the kind you could see her gums and she awaited his joke. “Sure.”

“This sexy little red head, sorry scratch that, she’s a medical doctor and very serious,” he started and she squeezed his side playfully. “Anyway, this sexy little red head was saving me from myself for the 1000th time and I owe her everything.”

Her mind caught up and she pulled his face down to kiss hers again. She wanted him. She was ready to go there and they had approximately thirty two minutes before the moving company arrived for that to happen.

His fingers found the button on her slacks and she caught out of the corner of her eye them falling to the floor. She stepped out of them and she signaled to Mulder to get rid of his pants next. He was too busy staring at the white bikini panties Scully had put on that morning. 

“What?” she asked as she looked down and ran a hand across her front.

“I think I’m having a ‘is this real life or is this just fantasy’ moment,” he admitted as his finger hooked into the waistband of her panties. 

“Are you quoting Queen while you’re trying to take me to bed?” she asked with a smile and Mulder got on his knees. 

“Caught in a landslide...” He was crooning as his nose buried itself between her thighs. “No escape from reality...”

Scully took her shirt off and sat on the bed in front of him. “Open your eyes...”

He climbed on top of her and kissed her properly. They kissed as they shed his jeans and boxers. His hands touched and teased her as she worked on the front clasp of her white bra and he fulfilled her fantasy to touch her everywhere. 

“I’m just a poor boy,” Mulder sang as he pulled her panties down her legs.

Scully threw one arm over her eyes. “I encouraged you. I should have known better.”

“I’m easy come, easy go,” he said. 

“Wait, are you?” she teased and her eyes widened at his intent as he pushed her knees apart a little further to move his face in the valley of her thighs.

“Maybe the first time,” he admitted as one finger circled her entrance. “It’s been a while.”

He pushed a long digit inside and she gasped. 

“Has it been a long time for you?” he asked hopefully. 

Hopeful she would say yes but she couldn’t lie. 

“Ed Jerse...” she admitted reluctantly. 

Her eyes saw the disappointment but acknowledgment in his eyes. He knew but always hoped he was wrong.

Mulder looked at her with a mock pout and placed his mouth on her sex. His tongue worked her slowly into a frenzy. He circled her clit while his finger pumped in and out of her. She wondered if those seeds he ate were connected to his fascination with this part of her anatomy and she was feeling that it definitely was. Mulder was not the man who saw this as a preliminary warm up act. He was going to get her there and ensure it was a good time. Her feet pushed on the slippery duvet and she began to move her hips counterclockwise to her 

He worked slowly and deliberately to build her into a release and as one finger was joined by another, they crooked forward to search for that elusive spot.

It was approaching and she would have release at any second if he just- 

“Oh god!” she cried out as it happened. Her fingers moved to his hair to hold his face in place at her sex and she moved her hips in a small circle to ride out the waves of her orgasm. 

She looked up as she felt the tingling in her body subside and she watched as he wiped a hand across his chin. He smiled at her like she had just told him aliens were real but all she did was have a mind-blowing orgasm at his touch.

Mulder kissed along her belly and up to her breasts. He studied the mounds of flesh for a moment before tasting each nipple. 

“I think I’m a fan of the right one more than the left,” he commented. 

“Why?” she asked as he licked at her nipple again. 

“I don’t know. I like to play favourites and that one is it,” he said contemplatively. 

Scully laughed and he grinned at her. They maybe had about fourteen minutes before the moving company arrived and she hoped at least ten minutes of that would be spent with him inside of her.

“Now before you pass any judgement on this performance,” Mulder began as he pushed the head of his cock inside of her. Jesus he was thick. “We are having our first time. Second first time can be better than the first.”

He pushed in a little further and she tried to relax her muscles. Her nerves weren’t helping and she felt slightly uncomfortable as he pushed the rest of the way in. Not because it was Mulder but because the first time usually was a little awkward. 

She wanted to get it back to the place where it was heated and in the moment but he was worried about the premature moment of ejaculation.

“Mulder,” she whispered and he looked at her as he pushed in the rest of the way.

Fuck. 

Her walls slowly adjusted and he took a few calming breaths. She wondered if he was picturing the Uber mencher or just praying to whatever God he believed in not to come yet. He braced himself on his elbows and ground his hips against hers. The nerves at her centre vibrated from her earlier release and she moaned. 

He kissed her lips and pulled his hips back to thrust slightly. They started a slow rhythm and she realized while she might not have another orgasm, staving off his was his first priority. 

“Scully,” he whispered as he buried his face into her neck. 

Maybe that was okay. She came once, he would come once. When they got back to D.C. they could have a proper go of it and she could explore his body the way he did hers. 

He told her she felt amazing as he pumped in and out of her. He whispered he loved her into her hair as her hands gripped at his back. She told him she loved him too and she worried tomorrow they might have rushed all of this. 

He must have been reading her mind because he paused to remind her they have known each other for six years and if this is rushing it for her they could stop or slow down. She shook her head. Her apprehension was coming from a place of fear he would change his mind. 

“I’m not going to change my mind about any of what we have together,” he told her. 

She pulled his face to hers again and he began to move his hips. He broke the kiss as he groaned and bit down on her collarbone as he came. He pumped quickly inside of her as he finished and she felt his member quiver inside of her.

The doorbell rang upstairs and Mulder looked at his watch. 

“Two minutes early.” he noted. They exchanged a look and he reached between them. “I gotta pull out and go down there.”

“I hope you’ll get dressed first,” she replied.

Mulder smiled and gave her a kiss. “Okay, you’re funny after sex.”

She faked a laugh and he pulled out to make a quick trip to the bathroom. She tossed him his boxers as he exited the bathroom and she took her own turn. When she came out of the bathroom she could hear him instructing the movers to do the bedroom last. 

As she dressed in her last Laura Petrie outfit she wondered if this changed anything or everything. They didn’t have time for pillow talk or further admissions of plans for the future. She imagined the drive to the airport would give them that time but they had a report to finish at the FBI field office first. 

Romance would have to wait on work.


End file.
